Deltarune Repainted
Deltarune Repainted or Nudealert (or simply DeltaMeme)'' ''is a modded version of Deltarune, with the change being that the textures, audio, and text were replaced by memes. This AU was created by STD Repaints and VGFM. The game might be a sequel or prequel to Undertale Repainted. About the AU Nudealert is a mod for Deltarune that plays the same as the original game but with the sprites replaced with memes, the script rewritten, and many of the audio tracks replaced with non-Deltarune music. Changes Characters (includes spoilers) * Kris is replaced with Mettaton in the Dark World and dresses like infamous comic author/illustrator Christine Weston Chandler in the overworld. When lying down Mettaton becomes a Companion Cube from Portal. * Toriel takes the form of her 3D counterpart from the Undertale trailer * In the school, Alphys has become The Terminator, Monster Kid is replaced with Homestar, Berdly is replaced with Chica from Five Nights at Freddy's, Catti is replaced with Amethyst from Steven Universe, Jockington is replaced with Lowly Worm from Richard Scarry's Busytown, Temmie is replaced with Frank Reynolds from Always Sunny in Philadelphia, Noelle is replaced with Vriska Serket from HOMESTUCK, and Snowy is replaced with a Cryogonal from Pokémon. * Susie is replaced with Jotaro Kujo and DIO of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure in the overworld and Dark World respectively and has various dinosaur-related characters in her textbox sprites * Ralsei is replaced with Niko from OneShot and transforms into Koichi Hirose from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. * Lancer is replaced with Ghost Rider, but is nicknamed "Lance Rider". When disguised, he pretends to be Ralsei. * Rudinn is replaced with Grounder from The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, and the Rudinn Rangers are replaced with his counterpart from the video game. *Top Chef is replaced with Peppino from Pizza Tower. *Hathy is replaced with Jerma985 and Head Hathy is replaced with a stick figure doing the same poses. *Jigsawry is replaced with SpongeBob Steppin' on the Beach. *C. Round and King Round are replaced with The Noid. Instead of bowing, he dabs. *Puzzle Guy and the Tutorial Masters are replaced with the Griffin family from Family Guy. *Seam is replaced with an Incineroar from Pokémon named Brfxxccxxmnpcccclllmmnprxvclmnckssqlbb11116 who has a sharingan from the Naruto franchise in place of Seam's button eye. His face changes into that other cats including Tom Cat and Garfield. *The Ponmen are replaced with Aesir from Cytus II. *Mr Society and Mr Elegance are replaced with Peridot from Steven Universe and Todd Howard respectively. *Rabbick is replaced with a Koopa Troopa. *Royal Coat Rack and Little Ball are replaced with an Alolan Exeggutor from Pokémon and Strong Sad from Homestar Runner respectively. *the Blue Blocks are replaced with dancing letter gifs. *Bloxer is replaced with Steve from Minecraft. *Clover is replaced with Bayonetta. *Malius is replaced with Chadtronic. *The Worm is replaced with Asriel, Chara, and Frisk palette swapped to resemble Ralsei, Susie, and Kris. They are on their own adventure, you wouldn't understand. *Starwalker Bird is replaced with Megaman in the Jet Mega Man form. *The Three Kings are replaced with Blue, White, and Yellow Diamond from Steven Universe. *The Circus Animals are replaced with Lanky Kong. *Jevil has gotten a Discord theme. *Roulx Kaard is replaced with I. M. Meen outside the shop and replaced with Lord Dominator from Wander Over Yonder within the shop. *King is replaced with Doctor Ivo Robotnik from Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, but disguises as Sans from Undertale, Peter Griffin from Family Guy, Homer Simpson from The Simpsons and Chinese Cowboy Luigi before being revealed. *The crowd that overthrows King is replaced with Annoying Dog. *Undyne is replaced with Mushmouth from Fat Albert. *Rudy is replaced with Will Smith from The Fresh Prince of Bel Air and his dialog portraits include other characters portrayed by Will Smith. *The Warrior is replaced with Spiderman. *Sans is replaced with Noggin Clontith and his dialog portraits are of random characters. *In the Arby's, the dragon family is replaced with the Doge family, Hat Monster is replaced with Doug Dimmadome from The Fairly OddParents, Ice Wolf and Waitress Lion are replaced with a Growlithe and Solgaleo from Pokémon, QC is replaced with Dr Rabbit from Colgate, the Green Fire Elemental is replaced with a bootleg version of Sailor Mercury from Sailor Moon from the bootleg game AV Bishoujo Senshi Girl Fighting, and the Tentacled Monster is replaced with "TronJon". *Burgerpants, Blue Ears, and Purple Guy are replaced with Monokuma from Danganronpa, Bootleg Mowgli/Simba from The Lion King (1995), and Freddy Fazbear from FNAF/The Twerk of '87 respectively. *Dad Cat is replaced with Mr Dink from Doug and Catty is replaced with Hekapoo from Star vs the Forces of Evil. *Bratty is replaced with Mark Zuckerberg and his textbox sprites are of various reptiles. **Zucc's textbox sprites are of himself, Liz (short for lizard) from Garfield, Tohru from Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid, Trogdor from Homestar Runner, Reptar from Rugrats, and a Sceptile from Pokémon. *Asgore is replaced with Thanos. *The Royal Guards are replaced with the "Two-Pice Trio" whom Games Repainted fans would call "VGFM's Waifu's." *Onionsan is replaced with Homer Simpson and Peter Griffin. *Briefcase Dude is replaced with Mario, whose stomach ulcer is practically exploding and he is unable to tell Luigi to stop being so racist. *Politics Bear is replaced with Beartic from Pokémon. *Hand Receptionist is replaced with Isabelle from Animal Crossing. *Father Alvin is replaced with Ethan MacManus from Ctrl+Alt+Delete, dressed in the Tribe of the First Controller outfit from the animated series. He refers to himself as Tim Buckley, the author of the comic. Category:Undertale Repainted Category:Parodies Category:Joke AUs Category:Games